


Pride

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Pride

“Ready?” Dom asks her as they sit.

She nods with her eyes closed. With difficulty, she breathes, trying to calm herself. Even after a year of training, Kenna Rys feels overwhelming emotion at the thought of seeing her mother once more.

“Breathe,” Dom says, sensing the tension within her, “clear your mind.”

She stops fidgeting and thinks about Val, which fills her with peace. No one can bring Kenna absolute serenity like her wife. As she lets go, her soul exits her body and travels to The Spirit World.

It’s a place unlike any in the world of the living. Calm, quiet, no sense of pain or any unpleasantness. As she takes it in, she feels gratitude for those she loves that are no longer with her and near excitement to spend eternity here with Val.

“Kenna?”

Turning around, she sees her mother along with Leon and Gabriel, and she races toward them.

She practically jumps into the arms of her mother, squeezing her tight. Leon and Gabriel share a hearty laugh, agreeing to give them time before they can visit their young queen.

The Rys’ take a walk along a path of what looks like clouds, but it feels solid enough. But it’s the last thing on her mind. Instead, she focuses on the woman who gave her life.

“It’s been too long, my precious butterfly,” her mom says with a warm smile, “tell me about yourself. Gabriel and Leon already informed me of your harrowing adventures against that ghastly Luther. Were you able to settle down after that and find a good man to be your king?”

Kenna shifts nervously, not quite able to meet her mother’s gaze. But when she thinks about Val and what she means to her, Kenna decides to be upfront to Adriana.

“Mother, the answer to your question is yes and no.” She swallows and takes a deep breath. “Yes, I was able to bring peace to The Five Kingdoms and settle down, but it was not with a good man. It was with a great woman.”

“A wo- Kenna… I had no idea that you felt that way. Were you afraid of telling me?”

She nods.

Tears fill Adriana’s eyes, and she squeezes Kenna’s shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “I’m terribly sorry, Kenna. Perhaps I clung too closely to the traditions of old. But just know that I love you and want nothing for you but happiness.”

“Oh, mother,” Kenna cries onto Adriana’s shoulder, “thank you.”

Adriana lifts Kenna’s chin up, “may I see her?” she asks her daughter and opens a window into the world of the living. Kenna points Val out to her mother, feeling amused and embarrassed at the sight of her wife guzzling ale and sparring with soldiers.

Adriana’s face beams, “Kenna, she’s beautiful! Almost as much as you.”

Kenna wipes the tears away from her eyes, “thank you, mother.”

“Tell me, my precious butterfly,” Adriana says, pulling Kenna into another hug, “are you happy with her? Do you two love each other?”

“With everything that we have,” Kenna asserts, “and we’re both happier than either of us ever thought we could be. In fact, she’s my whole world!”

“I love her already, sweet butterfly. She may go against every tradition I once held so dear, but none of that is worth anything if you’re unhappy. Regardless of her uncouth nature, I trust you would never have made her a queen without knowing she is up to the challenge.”

Kenna takes her mother’s hand, “she is worthy of the throne, I promise you that. She is loyal, compassionate, brave, and wise, much more so than she realizes.”

Adriana stands up with Kenna, “my precious butterfly, my beautiful Kenna, I’m afraid it is almost time for you to return home. Leon and Gabriel will surely want a chance to see you. Just know how much I love you and how proud you’ve made me.”

“I love you too, mother. I promise always to be a queen, and a woman, who makes you proud.”

“I know you will, Kenna,” Adriana says, “promise me you’ll convince your lovely wife to reduce her ale consumption. It’s hardly befitting a queen to drink that much. Even one so unorthodox as her. Other than that, I think she’s perfect.”

“Thank you,” Kenna says as she shares a final hug with Adriana, not wanting to let go, but taking comfort in knowing they will be reunited again, and forever next time.

The visits with Gabriel and Leon are pleasant, and they’re relieved to know that both Luther and Azura are vanquished.

After her fond farewells, she finds herself back sitting in front of Dom.

“How was it?” He asks her with a smile on his face.

She hugs him close, “thank you, Dom. I needed that desperately,” and she takes off to be with Val.

Rushing over, she lifts the Mercenary up, laughing at Val’s playful screams and sets her back down to give her a passionate kiss.

“Have I ever told you that I love you more than anything or anyone?”

“Just every day for the past year,” Val says chuckling to herself, “what’s gotten into you, gorgeous?”

“Just that I’m so happy with you,” she says and lifts Val from under her legs, “now let’s get back to our room. We need some alone time.”

“No complaints here,” Val says wrapping her arms around Kenna’s neck, “and just for the record, I love you too.”


End file.
